


Family Matters

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Intersect, Longing, M/M, Mild Angst, Past Chuck/Bryce, Pre-Series, Science, Spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryce works with a mysterious scientist called Orion, who is developing an Intersect that Bryce has been chosen to receive.  They become friends, and eventually Bryce learns about Orion's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters

When Bryce first met Orion, he was surprised. He was different from most people in the business, even the other scientists. There was a gentleness to him, something that made him seem familiar even when he wasn’t. 

His first impression was confirmed when the security agents left Orion and Bryce alone to do their work. 

“I want you to know, Bryce, that you can back out at any time. Obviously, safety is my first priority, but there are always risks in this kind of project. If there is anything about this project that you’re not comfortable with, I’ll just tell them that I’d rather have someone else. I’ll make up an excuse – some made-up physiological reason why you aren’t right for it that won’t reflect in any way on your abilities. Don’t think that paper you signed means you can’t change your mind for any reason.”

Bryce smiled. Safety is the top priority? Backing out at any time? Lying to the CIA to protect Bryce? Orion, despite the rumors, couldn’t possibly be a spy. 

“I really look forward to working with you,” Bryce said.

Orion smiled back. “Let me show you around.”

\--

Orion was pleased by the results of all the tests he performed on Bryce, and even more pleased that Bryce seemed genuinely interested in the science behind the Intersect project. Since the project was so highly classified, Bryce also served as his research assistant, and Orion treated him like a collaborator, explaining everything that would be in the Intersect (everything that would eventually be in Bryce), listening to Bryce’s ideas and questions as well. He even shared with Bryce that he had plans for later versions of the Intersect, plans that even the Agency didn’t know about, and asked Bryce what physical skills would be best for spies (Bryce thought the very coolest skill to download to your brain would be kung fu).

The Agency asked for monthly updates and monitored site security closely, but otherwise left them to their work. Bryce was surprised – this wasn’t how they usually operated – but apparently Orion’s reputation and brilliance merited special consideration.

Bryce enjoyed working with him. Sometimes he would get lost in the work, but sometimes he would think about the fact that someday all the information in every file of every agency would be right there in his mind. Bryce would literally be the most valuable intelligence asset in the world. He would be able to accomplish so much on missions, would be able to stop so many threats, would be able to know anything about anyone. It was kind of incredible, and Bryce didn’t bother to hide the fact that he was getting excited about it; Orion got excited too, and sometimes Bryce thought that Orion cared as much about furthering science as he did about the mission (which Bryce viewed as a plus).

After work, they would relax and talk, have some decaf or occasionally beers. Orion, it turned out, liked science fiction, philosophy, art – many of the things Bryce liked. They debated about ethics, music, favorite characters and least favorite foods. It was nice, almost like a normal life, and it felt weird to Bryce (it felt like college almost, like he was pretending to be something he wasn’t). Orion was kind, funny, and, despite his genius, kind of innocent.

Orion wasn’t bad to look at either, and he seemed kind of… lonely. But the signals he was putting out there were pretty clear; he wasn’t interested in Bryce in that way, but he was interested in being Bryce’s friend and even his mentor.

As they got closer to completing the Intersect technology, Orion started getting antsier. Bryce asked him about it one day.

Orion admitted that he was thinking of going underground as soon as the Intersect project was complete.

Bryce was surprised Orion trusted him enough to say this. (He would be surprised Orion said it at all, except he knew that Orion regularly scanned the place for bugs.)

It turned out that Orion didn’t trust the people he worked for (Bryce, honestly, didn’t blame him). So he was planning to leave the Intersect for Bryce to have and then run away. He said that there were things he needed to look after, and he needed freedom to do it. 

Bryce nodded. He was sad to think of Orion leaving, but he understood.

“Bryce, before you go through with this, I want to tell you some things. You have a right to know before you take this on.”

“Okay.”

“You know there are risks.”

“We’ve tested the Intersect extensively,” Bryce pointed out. Very, very extensive (boring) tests.

Stephen looked down at his hands. “The first person to get an earlier version of this technology… he was a friend. My best friend. We developed the technology together.”

“He didn’t make it?”

“No.”

“I’m sorry,” Bryce said.

“He’s alive. But… we decided that it would be safer to also make him believe in his cover identity, so he couldn’t be found out as an agent. He turned out to be so good at being a criminal mastermind that he ditched his tails and we haven’t been able to grab him since.”

Bryce patted Orion on the shoulder. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

Orion looked at him, eyes ragged. “You don’t know how much suffering he’s caused. Because of my mistake.”

Bryce paused. “Maybe, once I have it, I’ll be able to track him down.” At Orion’s sad smile, Bryce asked, “Was that part of why you’ve developed the technology more? To track him down?”

“He was a good man, before. He can be saved.”

Bryce knew it was more likely that the man would need to be taken out, but he just nodded.

“That won’t happen to you Bryce. You’ll only get knowledge.”

“I know. I trust your genius, Orion. And I trust the results of your many, many, many tests.”

“Yes, you’re bored with the testing, I get it.”

Bryce gave him a grin.

Orion continued, “And I trust you too. That’s the other thing I wanted to talk to you about.”

“I know what this technology means to you. I would never misuse it.”

“I know. Bryce, you did extremely well on the Intersect compatibility test. But several agents scored higher. I chose you because of who you are, not your accomplishments.”

“Thank you,” Bryce said because it was the thing to say, wondering why Orion thought he was worthy of his life’s work.

“Of course the highest score belonged to your college roommate. The one you falsely accused of cheating to get him kicked out.” Orion was staring at him intently now.

Bryce’s lips thinned. There’s no way he could deny it; if Orion was smart enough to figure it out, then he probably had proof.

Bryce improvised. “I admit it. I let my ambition get the better of me. I didn’t want him to be fast-tracked ahead of me, career-wise. And I knew that guy would make a terrible spy. I did us all a favor.”

Orion responded, with a confidence that scared Bryce, “You protected Chuck. Because you didn’t want him in this world.”

Bryce swallowed. “What makes you think that?”

“Chuck didn’t cheat. He has a natural aptitude for the Intersect.”

Bryce leaned forward. “Orion, you know how much I respect you. I consider you a friend, and there aren’t a lot of people on that list for me. But if you endanger Chuck Bartwoski, it will not end well for you.”

Orion smiled then. He looked… proud.

“In case something goes wrong with the Intersect, you’ll need to track me down. I’ll leave clues at my son’s house,” Orion said.

Bryce stared for a long minute. 

Finally: “You’re Chuck’s father.”

“I built the Intersect to protect the innocent. And I know you’ll protect the innocent.”

Bryce kept staring at him. This was a hell of a way to meet his ex-boyfriend’s father.

Finally, he just nodded.

Orion smiled and patted him on the back and headed to bed. Bryce stayed on the couch to think.

\--

In the years since Stanford, Bryce has never bothered to look Chuck up or to find anything about him. He figured Chuck was safe and happy, so why take the security risk of having a search for Chuck come from one of his alias’ computers? (Why bother looking at Chuck being happy and perfect with whoever he’s dating now?)

This didn’t stop Bryce from thinking about Chuck all the time, a situation that just got worse once he realized he was working with Stephen Bartowski.

He also started thinking about all the ways that Stephen’s absence affected Chuck, which was, to be fair, not really any of Bryce’s business.

Still, he remembered all the nights in college when Chuck would wake up from a nightmare about not being able to find his parents, about him and Ellie searching in the dark forever. 

He remembered the time when Chuck confessed to Bryce that he was terrified of how serious their relationship was becoming, because ever since his mother left, and then especially after his father left, he was terrified of being abandoned, he found it safer to be alone. Bryce had thanked him for his honesty, offered him reassurances, promised that they would figure it out, until Chuck let Bryce wrap his arms around Chuck, until he let Bryce peel off Chuck’s clothing and kiss every inch of him, pressing bruises, claims, all over Chuck’s body. 

Of course, it didn’t even occur to Bryce until days later that this could have been an opportunity for Bryce to admit that he, too, was terrified, that he, too, didn’t know how to deal with anything but betrayal and abandonment. He had just gone into comfort mode; honest reciprocation didn’t even cross his mind.

It was the memory of this conversation, of course, that made Bryce sick to his stomach after he protected Chuck (after he left Chuck alone and abandoned and betrayed by his loved ones _again_ ).

Bryce knew that Stephen was a good man. And rationally, he understood why the Intersect was more important than family time. But it was hard to reconcile the irresponsibility of Chuck’s father with the man he had come to know.

“It must have been hard to be away from your family for so long,” Bryce managed to say, after it had been on his mind awhile.

Stephen looked at him, discerning. It was easy to focus on his good-naturedness and forget how sharp he was (like father, like son).

Stephen answered, “Of course I hated that I couldn’t be there for Ellie and Chuck. Don’t think it doesn’t cause me pain.”

Bryce felt guilty immediately. “I’m sorry. I just…”

Stephen stopped his work and turned toward Bryce. He said, voice cracking, “I built this technology to protect the innocent. But eventually…I also hope that it puts my family back together. Obviously, this is for your ears only.” 

He looked at Bryce, as sad as Bryce has ever seen a man.

“Of course,” Bryce said, realizing that he had never bothered to ask Stephen about Chuck’s mother, and that probably it wasn’t remotely his place to ask. “I didn’t mean to imply anything. I’m sorry.”

Stephen put his hand on Bryce’s shoulder. “I know you understand what it’s like to protect someone you love by leaving them.” He gave Bryce a look.

Bryce tried to keep his face neutral. “You, uh. You know about me and Chuck?”

“You loved him. Didn’t you?”

Bryce nodded, apprehensive.

“I figured,” Stephen said with a smile. 

Bryce said nothing.

“For what it’s worth, Bryce, I would have been happy if you had gotten to be Chuck’s partner. I mean, if you hadn’t become a spy, and we didn’t need to keep Chuck out of this world. I would have been proud.”

Bryce nodded again, feeling awkward suddenly, undeserving, like any boyfriend meeting an unexpectedly gracious parent, but also pained, gutted, to remember that he was spy and it would never be right to let Chuck anywhere near people like him. 

“Thank you,” Bryce said, and Stephen turned back to his work as if nothing momentous had happened.

\--

Bryce stops resenting Stephen for leaving Chuck after that (it was mostly projection anyway, Bryce had to admit). But he wishes that Chuck had a chance to know more about his father – why he left, how badly he felt, how much he adored his children. To know what a genius his father was, what a brilliant success. In some ways, Bryce feels guilty for spending more time with Orion than Chuck ever had the chance to, to know the truth of a man that Chuck only knows snippets of.

But Bryce, as usual, is able to put his thoughts about Chuck aside, just enough to keep focus on the mission. They keep testing, much to Bryce’s boredom and Stephen’s satisfaction, and all the tests go well. 

Soon, they have a working Intersect.

Before Bryce downloads it, Orion goes into hiding. Bryce tells the Agency that he is very surprised and that he has no idea what Orion’s motivation might be.

It takes a while to sort things out, and of course the Intersect, once it’s delivered to the main facility, is no longer secure. It’s in danger of falling into Fulcrum hands.

Luckily, Bryce is already pretending to be working for Fulcrum. He goes to handle it.

Naturally, everything goes to hell.

Bryce knows it’s coming. If not from Fulcrum, then from his own side, who believe that he’s betrayed them. 

Quickly, his mind runs through the things he is desperate to do before he dies.

Find a way to tell Chuck that he’s never forgotten him, that he’s never stopped thinking about him.

Make sure Fulcrum doesn’t get the Intersect.

Make sure the Intersect isn’t erased.

Make sure the Intersect goes to someone who will protect the innocent.

Find a way to thank Orion for being the closest thing to a father Bryce has ever had.

Reunite Chuck with his father, because Chuck deserves to know the man Bryce does.

Kiss Chuck one more time, letting the warmth of Chuck’s arms surround his body, letting him forget that there was ever anything else in his life but love.

Bryce grimaces. That last one wasn’t going to happen.

The others….

Bryce sends Chuck an email. 

Soon after, he feels the bullet go through his chest. He imagines kissing Chuck, imagines that Chuck knows everything and understands completely. He sees Chuck’s face, smiling, thrilled to see him.

Then it goes dark.


End file.
